When a plug of an external appliance is plugged in a socket of a traditional power socket device and it is then unnecessary to use the external appliance, the plug must be unplugged from the socket, or a switch on the power socket device should be switched off, for the purpose of saving the power. However, although the plugs can be unplugged to save the power, the unplugging operation is inconvenient and the socket may be accumulated with dust, resulting in lower conductivity or other security problems.
To solve the foregoing problems, another traditional power socket device is provided with a plurality of socket units and a plurality of switches, each of which is corresponding to each of the socket units. One of the switches can be pressed to control if a close circuit or an open circuit is formed between the plug of the external appliance and one of the socket units, for the purpose of saving the power.
However, the cost of the traditional power socket device is relatively high because each of the socket units is correspondingly provided with one of the switches.